Night Jedi Rankings
The Night Jedi Order has a ranking system that they strictly adhere to. A Night Jedi has a rank, and may also have a title, which refers to the specific function they provide. Ranks Night Initiate When an individual has been proven to be able to develope a connection with the Force, and if they agree with the Night Jedi way of life, by approval of the Patriarchal Council they will be brought into the Night Jedi as a Night Inititate. A Night Inititate begins their Force training as soon as possible and is thrown into their studies. The studying of as many topics as possible is a cornerstone of the Night Jedi teachings, for the Night Jedi believe that knowledge brings wisdom. Night Apprentice A Night Apprentice continues all their Night Initiate training plus they are given the privilege of beginning their Lightsaber training. Each Night Apprentice is given a standard practice saber. The sabers are completly unable to do physical damage and are the deep purple of the Night Jedi. Also if a Night Apprentice makes themself known to a Night Lord and are deemed worth while by that Lord, they will be take as an apprentice in the truest sense, learning under a Master as their student. Night Journeyman A Night Journeyman has all the former ranks training, but in this rank the Night Jedi is given the permission to start the construction of their own Lightsaber. The Night Jedi is allowed to be as unique as possible in the construction of their weapon. Some Night Journeymen build a Nightscythe in order to label themselves as Night Jedi and to show their commitment to the Night Jedi Order. Night Lord A Night Lord is the second highest rank a Night Jedi can achieve in the Order. A Night Lord may apply to be an instructor at their Citadel and teach a class. The Lord must prove to have a mastery level of knowledge in the class they wish to teach before they are allowed to become an instructor. A Night Lord may also choose, if they like, to be a councilor to the students at their Citadel. Also, a Night Lord may take an apprentice if they have a student who has proved themself worthy of the tutelege. Night Patriarch Night Patriarch is the highest level rank in the Night Jedi one may achieve. Since there are few who achieve this rank, most Patriarches serve on the Patriarchal Council which makes all decisions councerning their Citadel. If a Patriarch feels called to do so, they may construct a new Citadel on another planet with the unanamous agreement from the Patriarchal Council. Rank Advancement In order for a Night Jedi to advance in rank they must me brought forth the Patriarchal Council by their Master or a Patriarch for a formal review and testing. The testing process is different every time so no student is able to take the test, fail, and then try again. Titles A Night Jedi may also be assigned a title, denoting what they do. High Patriarch The High Patriarch was, in the glory days of the Order, the Patriarch who led the entire order, who the other Patriarchs would take orders from. Known High Patriarchs *Tenlith Orcist *Jobie Wan Kenobi - may be currently considered to be High Patriarch High Chronicle The High Chroncle would be responsible for record keeping of the Order. Known High Chronicles *Ne'aol was High Chronicle of the Endor Citadel Behind the Scenes The rankings were initially assigned by the Jedi vs Sith Facebook Application's scoring system, based on the highest score from all categories, which would usually be Knowledge. The rankings used the system below. *0-99 Night Initiate *100-499 Night Apprentice *500-2999 Night Journeyman *3000-9998* Night Lord *9999+ Night Patriarch In the days of the Facebook application, the system would give a reasonable indication of commitment and ability. However, when Universe 1.5 was released, it was no longer a feasible system as not all users would have the FB app, and was therefore discarded, instead, rankings would be assigned by the Patriarchs. Category:Player Ranks